Eyes Down Here
by MeMa19
Summary: What if Mindy's gyno appointment with Danny had gone...differently? MATURE ONLY
1. Not Playing Fair

**A/N** _So this is a response to a prompt by **writergirl89**. It takes place in the episode where Danny is trying to prove that he has no personal feelings for Mindy by being her gynecologist. This is if the examination scene had gone A LOT differently. This is my first Mindy Project fic! Maybe next time I'll work on things like plot haha _

_Reviews are adored._

_WARNING this has language and heavy heavy sexual themes like muy caliente, holy steamy fest._

* * *

Danny sucked in a deep breath and made a few clicks with his mouth, a nervous tick he'd developed as a child. He must be completely insane to put himself into this situation.

"Hey, hey. Eyes down here," Mindy chided, motioning to her newly exposed breasts. Danny was sure that his cruel weighing gag would cause her to crumble, and it seemed like he had her, but then she had turned into this confident vixen. He held in a breath as he slowly lifted her arm above her head, pinning her to the chair. All the while, she gazed at him. A smug smile taking residence on her lips, clearly she thought that the war had been won.

He began to knead her breast just like any other examination, when she let out a soft sigh. Initially, he thought she was just messing with him, but the way her eyes lolled back for just a moment gave her away. Danny thought about jumping back and telling her that wasn't playing fair. He almost had his mind up to admit defeat and take the rest of the week off.

But he reminded himself that he was Danny Castellano, he knew how to make women beg for his touch and he was not about to be out fore played by romantic comedy obsessed Mindy Lahiri. And just like that, a switch in him was turned.

He continued to knead her breast, a little harder than before. He glanced up to see Mindy biting her lip, opting to look at the ceiling rather than him. He moved in closer as he reached across her to 'examine' her other breast. As he grabbed her, he flicked his thumb across her breast in what could be called accidently contact. She gasped, just as he had hoped.

He leaned further into her until his chest was all but covering her left breast and she could feel his breath on her neck. He continued to touch her mercilessly, alternating between feather brushes and firm grasps, until he could see the rise and fall of her chest quicken.

"Is this how you typically examine your patients, Dr. Castellano?" Mindy all but bit out.

Danny chuckled a little. "Only when they have tits as nice as yours, Mindy," He whispered into her ear. Her eyes went wide as she turned her head to look him. He gave her a crooked smile, unwilling to apologize.

* * *

Mindy couldn't decide if this was heaven or hell. On the one hand, whatever version of a breast exam Danny was performing felt absolutely heavenly. But on the other hand, she was supposed to be stronger than this and she was losing Beyoncé Pad Thai's power quickly.

And then Danny had to go and whisper the most erotic compliment she had ever received while his hard body was (inappropriately) pressed against her. She guessed this was the lady's man persona he bragged about coming out and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't swooning.

No. No no no. She was not losing this easily. She closed her eyes tight and reminded herself that she was Beyoncé Pad Thai right now and Danny Castellano was going to be sorry he'd started this game.

She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "You know Danny, they are nice. But I had a spot I was concerned about."

"Oh?" He said, clearly unsure of what was happening. He stopped his ministrations and pulled his hand away. "Where?" Concern was written all over his face.

Mindy lightly trailed her right hand up from her naval to the valley of her breasts. Danny watched her hand like a hawk. Once she was sure that she had his full attention, she traced the shape of her breast before grabbing it tightly enough that her nails were pressing tightly against her skin. Danny took a quiet gulp, loud enough that only Mindy could hear.

She scratched her nails across her breast until she could run her thumb over her already hard nipple. "Right here," She said low, surprised by how lustful it came out. Danny looked like he was about to have a conniption.

* * *

Danny was certain that the temperature had just risen about 40 degrees, because he was very close to perspiring. All he could think as he stared down at Mindy fondling her own breast was 'where the fuck did that come from?'

He was still bumbling, trying to think of his next move when Mindy took his hand and guided it back over to her firm nipple. Her small fingers wove into his large hand as she rubbed their hands over and over her breast. He could hear the beginnings of a moan in Mindy's throat. Yep, he was hard and he was screwed.

He yanked his hand away, not missing the pouty look on Mindy's face. He backed off of her and released her pinned arm. "Nope, everything feels normal. You can tie that back up and we'll continue to the main event," He said with a forced normalcy.

"Actually, I'd prefer to leave it down. My breasts feel extra sensitive right now," She said smiling sweetly.

"Fine," Danny said dismissively, trying to keep his cool. He grabbed the stool and moved towards the Venus fly trap.

"Oh Danny? I hope it's not a big deal, but I'm wet. Really wet," Mindy cooed.

"What the fuck, Mindy?!" Danny exclaimed, he couldn't do this. No seriously, he was about two seconds away from marching over there and taking her.

What really scared him was that there was no remorse on Mindy's face, no sign at all that she'd just been scolded for very very inappropriate behavior (not that he was totally innocent). He crossed his arms as he sat on his wheeled stool, waiting for an answer because they were at an impasse.

"Danny, I can't do this anymore," Mindy said as she sat up and swung her legs off the examination chair. She stood up and the still untied hospital gown fell to her hips, revealing her small waist and luscious hips.

* * *

Mindy hadn't been this sexually charged in a very long time. Like maybe ever. She had no idea what she was doing right now, standing half naked in front of her coworker who once told her to lose 10 lbs. But based on this appointment and the way that he was devouring her with his eyes, she didn't need to worry.

She walked over to him, deciding to not over think it and just go for it. She wanted it. He clearly wanted it, based on the pronounced bulge in his pants. So this was happening.

She reached him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She lowered herself down until she was straddling his lap and they were eye to eye. She was about to say something sexy like "I want you" or "Take me now" but she didn't have a chance before his lips came crashing down on hers.

He was devouring her and his hands were groping her ass, pulling her into him. She was vaguely aware that she made an almost squeaking noise when the bulge in his pants rubbed across her aching center, but she didn't care.

She threaded her hands into his hair and pulled his head back until she had full access to his neck. She sucked on his ear lobe and then worked her way down his incredible jawline nipping and sucking. He moaned loudly, maybe a little too loudly. But she smiled into his neck at her success.

* * *

Danny couldn't believe what was happening. He imagined that Mindy would be fun in bed. Like 'she would eat up all of his tricks and make him feel like the master' kind of fun. Never did he imagine that she would be the kind to seduce him during a gyno appointment and then straddle him half naked. His brain was like a short circuiting lamp right now trying to process everything.

He captured her lips again and bit softly at her lower lip. She responded by grounding her hips further into his, which he was totally unprepared for. He bucked at the sensation and that's when they began crashing.

Literally. The damn wheelie stool slid right out from underneath him and Danny hit the ground with a loud thud, with Mindy still in his lap.

"Oww," he complained when his ass made contact with the tiles.

"Ohmygod! Danny, are you okay?!" Mindy asked with her hands clasped over her mouth. She rolled off of him quickly and tied her gown back up before he could even stand up.

He understood why when Morgan came bursting through the door. "Dr. Castellano, everything all right?"

Mindy helped him up, but he was pretty sure he was going to be icing his back for the next week. "Yeah, Yeah, everything is fine," he said grumpily, more pissed that he didn't get to finish what he and Mindy had started than he was that he'd busted his ass.

He straightened out and looked at Mindy, who was blushing the shade of tomato. "I'm sorry, Mindy. I don't know what happened there, must have slipped. I guess we'll just have to finish your appointment tomorrow," He smirked, smiling at the prospect.

* * *

_So what do you think? Round 2? _


	2. Life is a Chore

**A/N** _Thank you, thank you for all the positive feedback! This was supposed to be a one shot but I think I'm going to keep writing at it, this next chapter sets me up for a third chapter. Let's see where this story leads, shall we?_

"Life is a chore today," Mindy said aloud to her empty apartment. She looked over at her alarm clock. 8:03 am. She was normally on her way to get coffee by now, but today was different. Today she was glued to her bed with an indescribable feeling anchoring her. Every time she started to think about that fateful gyno appointment, her stomach did flips reminiscent of diving in the summer Olympics. She groaned as she flung of the covers and finally hoisted herself to her feet.

Was it really just yesterday that Danny was groping her in the examination room and she was actually turned on? She was still shaky from the touch so it must have been. And oh God. The kiss. The kiss that could be the lead character in its own Lifetime movie.

Mindy shook her head, trying to simultaneously shake the thoughts, as she scanned over her closet. She'd already made up her mind that despite the hotness of 'The kiss' and the sexual fantasy level encounter of 'the examination', she could not let it happen again. And even more importantly, she could not under any circumstances let Danny know how much it all got to her. She had to be Beyoncé Pad-Thai again. Well actually, Beyoncé Pad-Thai turned out to be a freak in the sheets so she'll have to make up a new warrior name and be that person. Maybe Eleanor Roosevelt Curry, Eleanor would never let a man get to her. Oh well, she'd have to work on that.

As Mindy looked in the mirror, she realized that she had picked out the sexiest work outfit that she owned. Red silk blouse that ruffled slightly along a borderline inappropriately low neckline paired with a high-waisted pencil skirt. Topped off by classic black pumps that brought the whole outfit together. She should probably be wearing scrubs or a grandma sweater but a part of her…okay all of her wanted to look hot. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. "Here goes nothing," She murmured to herself.

* * *

Danny was about to lose his mind. What the hell happened yesterday? It was useless asking himself that question because he'd stayed awake all night trying to figure it out and got nowhere. All he knew is that it had to happen again. Maybe a little less sleazy though, he'd ask her on a proper date. Because despite the way he'd treated Mindy yesterday, he knew she was a proper woman and deserved the best. Oh Jesus H. Christ, what was wrong with him? She deserves the best? Paging the real Dr. Danny who isn't a fucking sap.

He'd been at the office for an hour and half already and it wasn't even 9 am yet. Mindy usually comes in at about 8:35 with a cup of coffee in hand, (why the fuck did he know that?) but she was nowhere to be found. Danny let his head hit the desk, as he groaned miserably. He hated the nervous feeling he had. It was just Mindy! So what if you did things with her that you only fantasize about? BE COOL. But no matter how many times he had this pep talk with himself, the nervousness would not go away and he was about 5 minutes from becoming a complete lunatic who talks to himself. Okay maybe he was already there. He hit his head on the desk one more time for good measure.

"Careful Danny, we can't afford to lose one of our top gynecologists," Mindy's voice came out of nowhere and Danny shot straight up at the sound. He looked at her for a minute, partially stunned that she'd manage to sneak up on him and also that she looked good. Really good. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable by his gaze. She opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand.

"Me first. Look Mindy, a part of me feels like I should apologize for yesterday but on the other hand I can't bring myself to do it," Danny sucked in a breath.

"Danny, Danny! I'm going to stop you right there," Mindy looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was listening before discreetly closing the door. She moved a little closer so she was towering over him, but still out of arms reach.

"Look Danny, here's how it is going to be. Yesterday never happened," Mindy said with frightening firmness. Danny started to interject but she shut him down. "No seriously, Danny. Nothing happened. We are just two people who got caught up in a game of sexual chicken. But that's as far as it goes," She put her hands on her hips, in what he assumed was an attempt to seem extra serious. But Danny wasn't giving up that easy. She started to turn away, but he couldn't resist getting the last word in.

He stood up quickly and closed the door just as she grabbed the handle. He had her trapped between his body and the door. Without turning around she hissed under her breath, "Danny. Let me go." But Danny was unflinching. He wasn't about to give up on something that felt as good as yesterday did, something that finally made his cold ice heart beat again.

Danny leaned into her hair, close enough to feel her shiver against his proximity. "I'm not going to let you go. Something happened yesterday, you can pretend all you want but I'm not going to stop until you come to me," he licked his lips, "begging for it." With that he gave her a pat on the ass and opened the door.

* * *

Mindy made a little squeaking noise when Danny had the audacity to slap her ass, but she chose to keep her head down as she briskly walked out of his office.

She walked by the reception desk and Shauna called out to her but she just barked back "Not now, Shauna!" and stormed into her office. She slammed the door behind her and took a deep breath. As she exhaled, she smoothed her skirt and chanted to herself that she was in control. She walked calmly over to her desk and sat down. She rearranged a few of the knick-knacks and crossed her legs before it truly hit her.

"I am so fucked," she grumbled.


	3. Behind Enemy Lines

Over the next couple days, Mindy felt very much like Owen Wilson in Behind Enemy Lines (a movie she only watched because her little brother didn't give her a choice). But now she was finding its lessons quite useful in her war against Danny Castellano's incredibly sexy magnetic pull. She was laying low. Very low. Like take every shift at the hospital that comes up- lock herself in her office low. So far it seemed like it was working (much to her unadmitted dismay).

She was preparing to eat lunch in her office for the fourth day in a row, when Betsy popped into her office and asked if Mindy wanted to join them for lunch in the break room.

"Uhhh its okay, Betsy….I just have a LOT of uhm paperwork to do soooo," Mindy's words trailed off as she offered a half smile and a shrug, praying that Betsy wouldn't push her further.

Her prayer was ignored. Betsy crossed her arms in adorable seriousness. "Dr. Lahiri, you can't keep hiding!" Betsy stated with conviction.

"Hiding? Who says I'm hiding?" Mindy laughed nervously.

"Well, Dr. Castellano told us that it was…" Betsy looked around nervously, and leaned in to whisper, "…'your time of the month'…and that you get scared of new things and hide when it's 'that time'," Betsy said sympathetically.

"Okay Betsy, no one has used air quotes since middle school and the way that you said 'time of the month' made me feel like I was in the guidance counselors office. Ugh. I can't believe I just used air quotes," Mindy shuddered. Danny was giving them some bullshit excuse as to why she was hiding? She could picture his smug face as they all pitied her. Hell no. She might be behind enemy lines, but this was her office too. Danny was going to regret spreading stupid rumors.

"Okay Betsy, I'll be in there in a minute," Mindy said with a sly smile.

* * *

Danny was sitting in the break room reading the newspaper and eating a pastrami sandwich. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain raven-haired loudmouth doctor, who had been completely avoiding him.

After their little talk in his office, he was excited thinking of all the ways that he could make her want him. He was going to take every opportunity to brush past her, be near her, find out what turns her on. But she threw off the whole game by hiding in office like a coward. Hell, the whole office had noticed, she'd spent the better part of this week being totally inaccessible. So he made up an excuse for her, an excuse that he knew would piss her off. He smiled to himself, it was only a matter of time until she came barking after him about his insensitivity to women or some crap.

He looked up as Betsy came into the lunchroom with Shauna and Morgan, disappointed that Mindy wasn't with them. He could hear Betsy saying something about Mindy to the others, but he couldn't quite make out what.

He was so concentrated on eavesdropping that he didn't even notice her come in, until she sat down next to him. It startled him so much that he nearly fell out of his chair.

She looked right at him. "Hey Danny," She said in a tone that was bristling with some emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Thank you soooo much for telling our employees that I was incapacitated due to the monthly scarlet letter. It was just so thoughtful of you," She said between gritted teeth.

He figured out that emotion, it was anger. She was angry with him. But God, she looked good. He hadn't caught more than a glimpse of her in three days and seeing her again made him question his war tactics. It made his heart go soft, hoping that this war-game they've entered is more than just a game for her.

"Stop smiling at me, Danny. It's creepy," Mindy said as she opened up her tupperware to eat her salad. "I'm eating my lunch out here to save face, and I don't need any funny business from you. So lets just eat lunch," She said without making eye contact.

"Okay," Danny said, throwing his hands up in mock defeat. He took a bite of his sandwich. He could see her take a bite of her salad out of the corner of his eye. A little dressing had gotten on the edge of her mouth. She licked it away with a flick of her tongue and Danny's mouth went dry mid-chew. She didn't quite get it all, so she wiped it away with the pad of her thumb and then proceeded to suck her thumb into her mouth in one seductive move. It was the hottest display of salad eating that Danny had ever witnessed.

He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him. She took a sip of her diet coke through the bendy straw that he always mocked her for using. Her lips wrapped around the straw and he caught himself licking his lips. He was mesmerized just watching her eat her damn lunch.

* * *

Mindy could feel the heat of Danny's stare on her as she pursed her lips around the straw a little more than usual. She knew she had his attention.

She delicately set down her diet coke and turned slightly in her chair so she was facing him. He was like a statue, unable to move, just like she had hoped. She was careful to keep their faces far enough apart to not arouse suspicion.

She slid her arm under the table and her fingers quickly found Danny's knee. He jerked slightly at the contact, obviously caught off guard. Mindy smiled, hoping that the flush of heat she felt wasn't turning her cheeks red. She rubbed circles into his knee with her thumb and then slowly moved her hand up and down his thigh, all the while maintaining eye contact above the table. Danny was stiff as a board; clearly his brain hadn't caught up to what was happening.

After seconds that felt like minutes, Danny managed to speak. "I thought you said no funny business," He said with a gruffness that made Mindy's chest tighten.

At that, she slid her hand all the way up his thigh and pressed her palm against the growing bulge in his pants. His eyes went wide as he tried to remain collected.

Mindy smiled the sweetest smile she could muster. "Danny, Danny, Danny. If its war you want, than you've got it. But just so you know, I don't play fair," She squeezed him gently to make her point. And then she stood up abruptly and collected her lunch like nothing had happened. She felt empowered looking at Danny's stunned face. This could be fun.

As she reached the door, she turned back to soak in his stupid handsome face one last time.

"Oh and Danny?" She called out, knowing that everyone in the lunchroom would listen to what she was about to say, "I don't beg."

And with that she turned on her heels and left them all to wonder. She had bigger fish to fry, like figuring out how to withstand Danny's inevitable retaliation.

_**A/N** Thank you all so much for your support! I've been insanely painfully busy in the last semester of my college career, but I can't tell you how much it motivates and means to me to see your reviews, pms, follows, and love...even when I haven't updated in so long. You guys are awesome! I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter. Muah!_


End file.
